Avenging Olympus
by KennedyoftheSouth
Summary: Set in the aftermath of the film, the Avengers have a new mission. Meanwhile, the gods of Olympus realize that their way of life is dying. Their hope rests with one girl. This keeper of eternity, Amara, seeks refuge on Earth where she meets the Asgardian, Thor. Can Thor resist this dangerous beauty? Can Amara conquer her inner secrets? Rated T for some language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1 Unity and Betrayal

_Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I'm very excited to be sharing this story with you all. This is my first fanfic and first time to publish. Feedback is greatly encouraged, what you think matters to me. I hope you enjoy!_

__**"Old myths, old gods, old heroes have never died. They are sleeping at the bottom of our minds, waiting for our call. We have need for them. They represent the wisdom of our race." -Stanly Kunitz**

The dim twilight streamed through the marble columns, casting long shadows over the cracked floor. In the center of the room the soiled, worn face of a once gleaming crest glittered wearily amongst the cobblestones; a sad reminder of glory days gone by. Five thrones set against the walls of the temple and five pairs of eyes shone with a silent challenge. Who would break the silence? A large, foreboding man with an unruly mane of russet colored hair brought his fist down on the tired arm of his seat.

"Something must be done. We cannot sit idly and let this opportunity pass us by!" His voice boomed in the cavernous hall, his eyes flashed with dangerous intensity, like the sea after a storm.

"What would you have us do, brother," a second voice cut the heavy silence, gentle but compelling.

A snarl curved the man's lips, "I would have us form a plan, and restore the glory of this realm!" His wild stormy eyes searched those of his opposition, looking for weakness. The second speaker rose from his place, dusty white robes sweeping the stones below.

"My brother, there are no spoils to be gained from the war of another."

Trembling with anger, the stormy eyed man opened his mouth to speak, but his elegant challenger raised his hand for silence. Dismissing his wild-eyed brother, he crossed to the center of the room, steel gray eyes holding the gazes of his fellows, behind his snowy beard his lips were set in a hard line of resolve, gesturing to his court.

"Brothers, sisters, wife… we have no quarrel with the realms of Earth and Asgard. Both realms have been shaken to the core by the horrors of treachery and war. There is nothing for us on Earth and Asgard is our sister realm, it would be a celestial crime to attack her."

"Perhaps, king and brother, we have not reviewed all of our options," a low, silky voice purred.

All eyes turned to the dark form of the third brother. Silky, ebony hair was tied loosely away from the chiseled face, his onyx eyes betrayed no emotion, but there was a natural seduction about them; he was a man not to be trifled with. He moved fluidly past the enraged stare of his first brother and joined his second in the center of the room, onyx orbs penetrating that steel gaze.

"You are right, God king," the dark man said, turning to address the assembled court, "it would be foolish to engage Asgard. She is our sister realm, her warriors are fierce, it is a fool's errand." He paused for dramatic effect, "But Earth, Earth is weak and frankly, I think it's time we re-established the universal order of the things with the humans."

"Hades, sit down!" the King of the Gods boomed.

Zeus pushed his hand forward, sending a bolt of lightning into the chest of his brother. Hades flew backwards, chuckling.

Their stormy brother, Poseidon, leapt to his feet, anxious to join the fray, "Brother Zeus, he is right! Let us reap the souls on Earth, take back our temples and our worship!"

Zeus whirled about to face Poseidon, "Enough! To challenge Earth is to challenge Thor, Odin's son. I will not quarrel with Asgard!"

Poseidon gritted his teeth and violently pulled his trident from its resting place by the throne. He brandished the point mere inches from Zeus's face, "You are a fool brother. Perhaps you are no longer fit to lead this mighty realm, you have let the glory of Olympus fall to ruin and you will pay in blood!" With one final frenzied cry, Poseidon turned on his heel and charged out of the temple.

Demeter and Hera remained in their seats, their glorious faces a mask of fear. From the shadow of a column, Hades' low laughter echoed. The God of the Underworld rose batting dust from his dark robes, "Now you see, brother? There will be war. Are you prepared to bring about the final fall of Olympus?"

Zeus watched helplessly as Hades swept by, watching until the black form disappeared in the fading light outside the temple. Hera and Demeter rushed to his side, looking into Zeus's face with pleading eyes. Zeus would not meet their gaze, inside his heart was breaking, for the first time since his ascending to the throne; Olympus would be torn by civil war.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters 0900 hours**

Director Nick Fury hated speeches; he stood awkwardly in the center of S.H.I.E.L.D's main control room, uncomfortably aware that all eyes were on him. The Avengers, the countless agents, the military men, hell, even the janitors were waiting patiently; Fury smiled broadly, "The Avenger's Initiative, I have to say, was a complete success."

The room broke forth with enthusiastic applause and cheers. Nick Fury beamed with pride as many a soldier and patriot stepped forth to shake his hand, to congratulate the Avengers, and to grab at the complimentary beer that waited on the conference table. Amidst the joy, Nick Fury allowed himself a moment of private thought; had the Avenger Initiative not come through, where would Earth be? He grimaced at the thought and promptly pushed the idea away, now was a time for celebration.

As the party thinned out and dispersed, Nick Fury was left with the six people responsible for the safety of the world. "An Avenger's work is never done," Fury chuckled, grabbing for a file on his desk, "Please, sit down. We've got business to attend to."

In his entire career, Nick Fury never imagined that he would ever be saddled with a team like this. He scanned the room taking mental account. At his left was Captain Steve Rodgers, better known to all as Captain America. Sweet kid. Next was Natasha Romanov, the infamous Black Widow, probably not the best career investment now that he thought about it. Of course Hawkeye. Then Bruce Banner, looking a little less green, which was always a relief. The Asgard god of thunder, Thor and finally, last, but certainly not least, Mr. Tony Stark, alias Iron Man. The jackass was gulping down what appeared to be his fifth Budweiser, might as well count him out on this meeting.

Director Fury cleared his throat, "Mr. Stark if you could please set the beverage down for just a moment, I promise I'll try not to be too much of a bother to you." Fury raised an eyebrow at the hopeless grin Stark wore.

The playboy chuckled before downing the bottle. Relinquishing a belch, Stark turned to Fury. "I'm all yours, Director."

Nick Fury rolled his good eye before continuing, "Yes, the Avenger's Initiative was a success, but we're not done yet. We received intelligence earlier today stating that Loki had an ally on the inside," he gazed pointedly at Thor, "Somebody was harboring him in the time leading up to his capture. We think it might have been a double agent within S.H.I.E.L.D" The room sat in grim silence. "Unfortunately, given recent activity, we can't tell if any agents that have gone missing are fugitives or simply part of the steadily rising body count."

Captain Rodgers shifted in his seat; this kind of harsh talk always made him uneasy. Director Fury opened the file, tossing different packets to the assembled Avengers. "These are your new assignments."

Bruce Banner raised his hand timidly. "I'm sorry, Director Fury, assignments for what."

"We'll be using the buddy system," Fury chirped. "I'm pairing up each of you and sending you all abroad to keep on the lookout for Loki's man on the inside. And to deal with anything pressing that comes up."

Tony Stark grabbed at his packet and eagerly scanned the contents, "Staying here in the good ole U.S? Don't trust me out and about?" he flipped to the next page, "And got stuck with Shakespeare." He turned a weary glance at Thor. "Can I request a trade?"

"No," Director Fury shouted, "Don't screw this up, Stark."

Tony reached over and clapped Thor's armored shoulder, "I'm just kidding, man. You and me, we'll have a good time."

Thor turned his gaze to Stark, his blue eyes piercing, "Our goal is to protect this realm. I am not here to have a good time. I should be back on Asgard with my people."

Stark raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever, maybe we'll pop in on your girl. What's her name?"

Thor's look silenced any further comment.

"Okay kids," Director Fury chided, "Pack your bags, it's time to ship out."


	2. Chapter 2 A Warrior's Resolve

****_Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who are following this story! I'm so happy that you are enjoying "Avenging Olympus" so far! Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. _

**"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers." - Francois Fenelon**

Though he gripped the reins of his chariot with a steady hand, Zeus's heart hammered in his chest, betraying his fear. Poseidon's forces had been crippled greatly; if Zeus could just take the Styx he would win the war. Those once noble eyes were now dull with fatigue; his handsome face stained with the blood of his children. The flatland before him was ashen and grotesque, the ground trampled by legions of chariots and charred by the divine battle.

Zeus spotted movement on the banks of the river Styx. A lone rider atop a fiery red steed cantered along the murky water's edge. Zeus narrowed his eyes, trying to better see the cavalryman; the crest on his armor betrayed him. Ares. Another figure drew Zeus's gaze to across the river. There stood Hades, a dark apparition in his swirling raven cloak; he too stood tall in his rig, fighting to control his coal-black steeds. Hades waved to Zeus, a brotherly gesture; then the ground began to tremble. Zeus's chariot lurched as his horses reared back. He frantically jerked the reins all the while craning his neck to see the flatland below. Skeletal hands reached through the ashen ground, grasping for some salvation unknown. Zeus gritted his teeth, his anguish so great that he wanted to scream; the fate that awaited his children… it made his blood run cold just to think of it. Zeus watched in dismay as the remains of the long defeated Titans clawed out of the earth, rising to stand on unholy limbs. Ares galloped through the ghoulish ranks, brandishing his mighty sword. Zeus flicked his eyes back to his brother. Hades may as well been made of stone.

A shattering battle cry tore Zeus away from his brother's gaze. Ares spurred his stallion forward, surging towards Zeus's ranks. Tears streaming down his face, Zeus thrust a fist into the sky. With a loud crack, a lightning bolt materialized in Zeus's hand, crackling with dangerous energy. Zeus closed his eyes at the sound of his children's mighty cry, opening them in just enough time to see a streak of gold go whizzing by. Zeus watched helplessly as his beloved son, Apollo, prepared an arrow in his shimmering long bow. It was as if time stood still, seconds seemed like hours as the ranks of gods surged past their king, bearing down on their brethren foe. Eyes swimming, Zeus loosed his lightning bolt, knowing it would find its mark. His face was not that of a warrior, but of a man broken. Sure to be victorious, but already defeated, Zeus cracked his silver whip, charging into yet another slaughter.

**Somewhere over the Midwestern United States...**

Thor glanced around the interior of Tony's jet; gaudy, to say the least. He turned to check the score on the Vikings game (Earth's sports were so asinine), but found that his cape had gotten caught up under his seat somehow. After a few desperate tugs, Thor sighed and commenced to wiggle about, hoping the cloth would free itself. He was just about to reach down in a second attempt of prying it loose when he heard Stark coming his way.

"Well did you tell Jarvis that it's nothing personal… I mean of course Alfred's my favorite butler, he's from Batman for crying out… oh yeah?" Stark sauntered by, chattering away on his headset.

Thor watched in amusement. Though he had never used a phone or anything of the like himself, it was quite interesting to watch the enthusiasm with which Stark practiced. Tony flopped down onto the couch opposite Thor, kicking off his Chuck Taylor's, rolling his eyes occasionally.

"Honey, I'm sure you're doing fine… I don't care, push the meeting back… Hey, there's only one thing I wanna do when I get back." Tony grinned devilishly, "Okay fine… I'll see you then… Oh, and get yourself an 'I missed you' gift… Oh yeah, something real pretty… with lots of frills. Ok, bye." Tony clicked off the headset and tossed it across the room with a flourish before turning his attention to Thor. "Can I get you a drink?"

Thor shook his head. "I am fine. Thank you."

"Well, I'm gonna have one." Tony slapped his thighs hard as he lurched to his feet, striding over to the bar. He may have said something, Thor wasn't quite sure for he was already deep in thought. Jane. How long it had been since he'd seen his lovely Jane. The thought of her warmed him to his very core, much more than he imagined Mr. Stark's good Scotch would have. However, it appeared that by the time Tony had drank his fill there would be none left. Just as well. Thor glanced out the window, watching the clouds rush by. He allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Jane and their farewell kiss. He forgot completely about his cape, still ensnared beneath his seat.

**The Andromeda Galaxy : Olympi Quadrant**

Though it had only been an Olympian year, it felt that an eternity had passed since Zeus had stood before his brothers and sisters in this room. Around them the temple was broken and crumbling. Pillars were overturned, the roof had collapsed around them, and an ugly gash marred the gold of the crest. Like the rest of Olympus, the temple was on its knees. Zeus looked forlornly into the eyes of his courtiers. Poseidon's fire had long since gone out, the burden of war finally breaking him. Hera and Demeter both wept for their children who wandered the broken realm in anguish, weak and ruined; for though a god could not die, they could not heal injuries bestowed by another god. Even Hades seemed a hollow shell of himself. Zeus wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace them each. This war had gone on long enough and they all bore the took a breath to quell the wrenching tug in his chest, "Enough is enough. I have called you here because you all know, as well as I, that our time to rule is done. I offer a way out."

His brothers and sisters stood silent, but none protested. Poseidon finally broke the silence. "What do you propose brother?"

Zeus knelt into the ash and rubble of the temple floor and traced with his finger the form of a woman. "Make her in our own image and give her our legacy."

Demeter hummed her disapproval, "Pandora was a mistake. We swore never to…"

Zeus cut her off. "I did not say give her a gift, but let us all become her."

Their faces were still dark with confusion.

Zeus continued. "We are weak. As beings we no longer understand the workings of this universe. Our time on Olympus is over, hand the mantle over to her." He gestured to the drawing in the dust. "Let her carry our legacies and our essence. She will inherit not only Olympus, but its history and people."

"So much power." Hades muttered, enthralled. Zeus smiled; it was the first time in history that all of his brothers and sisters had unanimously agreed.

**Meanwhile in Malibu...**

Thor gazed pensively over the sea from his perch on the balcony of Tony's Malibu home. He tried not to think of Jane… or Asgard. Why must his honor always drive him away from those he loved most of all?


	3. Chapter 3 Phoenix from the Ashes

_Greetings! I'm very excited for this chapter (this is where it gets good :P ). Thanks to all of the new followers, it means so much. I still am open to reviews, tell me what you would like to see or maybe just tell me what you think about the story. Shout out to perilxxx, my dear friend, fellow writer, and hopeful collaborator. Someday we will finish our stories :P Again, thank you so much to all my readers and I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of "Avenging Olympus"._

**"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." - Seneca**

Zeus touched his hand lightly to Aphrodite's cheek. "Are you ready?"

The Goddess of Love and Beauty looked up at her king with teary eyes, showing her fear. Zeus embraced her warmly.

"I know, my daughter, but do not think of it as the end. You shall live on in her." Zeus kissed the crown of Aphrodite's head, squeezing her shoulder encouragingly. Now the tears streamed freely down her lovely face, but her expression was determined.

Choking back a sob, she whispered shakily, "I am ready, King Zeus."

Zeus's heart squeezed as he took her by the hand, leading her to the figure that lay in the center of the temple. Aphrodite reeled back at the sight of the lifeless flesh before her; it bore no face, no features aside from those which made it a woman.

Zeus brushed a tear from her jaw. "Have no fear. It is the only way to preserve our people."

Zeus's gentle hand guided Aphrodite to kneel before the vague form. Trembling with fear, but pride shining brightly in her eyes Aphrodite lowered herself onto the figure, slowly disappearing into the mound of flesh. Zeus stepped back, watching with apprehensive eyes. This had to work.

Slowly the figure began to mold and change. The waist tapered, the hips and breasts filled out seductively, her legs and arms took shape, and gold kissed her lustrous hair and her skin became milky white. Her face. It was a face that shamed all those that had come before it.

Zeus breathed a sigh of relief. It was time. For what seemed an eternity, Zeus stood guard over his creation with a heavy heart, watching his children file by; some wept in fear, others strode on boldly for the sake of Olympus. Each time it was the same. The god knelt at the figure's side and was absorbed in a blur of divine light. With each essence added, the figure grew healthier, stronger, and more beautiful. It was terrifying and wondrous, even to Zeus.

For days this process continued until only Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, and Demeter remained. They all looked down at the latent girl. Demeter knelt at her side, studying that remarkable face.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled in spite of herself, "It is Persephone. I know that she is there." Demeter buried her face in the neck of the figure, as if hoping by a miracle to bring the shade of her daughter back.

After a few moments, Hera rushed forward and embraced her sister, the two weeping for the children lost to them. The goddesses stood together, gripping each other's hands tightly, placing themselves on either side of the figure and waited. In a moment a resonating sound crashed in the temple and in a blinding flash of light the two were gone. For a moment the figure struggled, her face screwed up in a grimace of pain. Then calm settled in again.

Poseidon turned to his brothers, "Die well, brothers." And he too soon disappeared in a blinding light. The figure gasped and arched her back off the temple floor.

Hades watched in fascination. "So much power. So much knowledge and yet there is no way of knowing that she will ever understand it."

Zeus nodded grimly. "All we have is our legacy. For Olympus, that must be enough."

Hades closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. A smiled cracked his stoic expression, "As a God of the Underworld, I never fully understood what it meant to fear death."

Zeus held his brother's gaze until he was gone. Zeus stood alone in the temple, it was only then that he allowed himself to weep for his brothers and children. He fell to his knees beside the girl's form, allowing the sobs to wrack his body. At long end, shuddering and pale, Zeus rose from the dust and rubble of the floor. He must finish this. He reached out and touched the figure's face; her eyes snapped open, a shocking shade of blue, like lapis-lazuli.

"Pray, be still." Zeus whispered.

The girl shivered with cold and fright, Zeus wrapped her in his arms gently encouraging her to stand. Once she was on her feet, Zeus slid a pearly grey gown over her body. The fabric slipped over her skin like molten silver, hugging her curves. Zeus watched her for a moment; she was perfect, Olympus itself. Zeus knelt before the girl, grasping her shoulders and holding fiercely to her gaze.

"You are Amara, daughter of Olympus herself. You have inherited all that came before you and you shall wield all of that power and responsibility. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded quickly, her face blank.

"Amara?" Zeus whispered gently.

"I hear you, Father." Amara started, shocked by her own voice.

Zeus smiled at the music of it; it was Hera's voice. Zeus took Amara's hand and led her to his throne, the only one that still stood in the temple. He placed her upon it.

"From here you shall guard Olympus as I have done."

Amara looked around her, her eyes bright and questioning.

"I have gifts for you," Zeus said with a smile. He materialized a golden ale-horn. "From your mother, Hera, the Nectar of the Gods."

Zeus placed the ale-horn at the foot of the throne, "With this you may turn any mortal into an eternal being. You must be careful, for should you ever run out of this nectar, your own immortality shall vanish." Zeus was pleased to see that his daughter was sharp-minded. Behind those stunning eyes he could see her planning and processing all that he had thrust upon her. Zeus then produced a basket teeming with gold strands.

"From your mother, Demeter, the threads of Fate. These threads hold the lives of every mortal on Earth. Use them wisely."

Amara smiled.

Zeus returned the grin holding up a crystal chalice partially filled with water. "The Chalice of Dreams, from your father, Poseidon."

Amara reached for it, but Zeus held it beyond her grasp.

"This gift is tricky. It allows you to see the dreams of others." He flashed her a conspiratorial grin. Amara giggled as Zeus placed the Chalice alongside the other gifts. When Amara looked up, Zeus's grin had disappeared.

"My darling Amara, these next gifts are very important and you must listen carefully to what I tell you."

Amara nodded, "I understand, Father."

Zeus raised his hand to the center of the temple. The ground began to shake and crack, the sound was deafening. A large black cauldron burst forth, clattering loudly across the floor as if it had protests of its own to make. A globe of the Earth followed shortly after, hovering in the air just beyond Zeus's reach. Zeus turned his steely stare to Amara before striding over to the cauldron.

"The Well of Souls," he said darkly. Amara was enthralled by the dark object, its power drawing her like a magnet.

"This cauldron allows you to use the souls of all who have passed on. It is very dangerous and you must never use it unless it is absolutely necessary."

Amara was not paying attention, glancing into the cauldron. Just below the thick iron rim a thick mixture glowed with an eerie blue light. Amara dipped her hand into the boil and was nearly thrown back by the storm of images. She saw war and disease… she saw the faces of death. Zeus wrapped an arm about her shoulders.

"Now you know. It is black magic and must be guarded carefully."

Amara buried her face in his shoulder, for the first time in her existence feeling the cold grip of fear. Zeus led her away from the cauldron, "And finally, my gift for you."

He raised the globe close to Amara's face. She watched in wonderment as the clouds hovering over the globe swirled and changed, as did the tide.

"This is the Eye of Olympus. At this moment you hold the entire Earth in your hand." Zeus placed the globe in Amara's palms, relishing the look of delight that danced on her face.

"Father, thank you," she whispered gratefully. Amara placed the globe on the floor and turned to embrace her father, Zeus. Suddenly her body felt as though it were being torn in two. Her limbs lashed out, her innards screamed; it was as if she would burst. She wailed in agony, her blood was on fire.

**At that moment, across the stretches of time and space...**

It hit him so suddenly that for a moment he could not catch his breath. Thor gasped desperately and gripped the balcony railing as he reeled from an invisible blow. What was that? Cautiously he ran his hand over the plate armor on his chest and abdomen; no wounds. The low rumble of thunder distracted his questioning mind. Thor looked up just in time to see distant lightning split the night sky as ominous clouds rolled in over the sea.

**Back at the Temple of the Gods...**

The pain was gone, just as quickly as it came. Shuddering and exhausted, Amara turned her face from the unforgiving stones to which she had plummeted. She had hit her head hard, but the dull pain was nothing in comparison to… whatever it had been. Shakily Amara pushed herself up onto her knees, cradling her head in her hands. Suddenly realization flooded her; Amara snapped her head up and quickly scanned the temple.

"Father?" There was no answer.

"Father!" she cried into the emptiness. Amara glanced around the room, her eyes resting on each of the gifts, finally pausing on the globe. With a cry she collapsed back onto the cold gold of the temple seal and wept.

**Meanwhile in Malibu...**

Thor leaned heavily on the balcony railing, eyes closed and breathing deep the sea air that whipped his face. He had never felt anything like that in his life. The low rumble of approaching thunder calmed his nerves, but his mind was still spinning. What had happened to him? It was like an invisible warrior had hit him in the stomach.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

Thor turned to see Tony standing at the door with a bag of Doritos in his hand.

"I think so." Thor muttered, glancing down again at his body, still uncertain that he had retained no injury.

"You look like Hell." Tony quipped, leaning on the railing next to Thor. Thor smirked and looked down at the crashing waves.

"Maybe I'm just missing home or Jane… or maybe it's something else entirely."

Tony glanced over, "Don't worry, man, I'll have your back. We're a team in this."

Thor smiled. "Thank you, Tony."


	4. Chapter 4 Roll of Thunder

_Author's Note: When I published the first chapter of "Avenging Olympus", I was shocked to find that I was THE ONLY Avenger/Greek Mythology crossover on the entire site! I was also kind of bummed because I thought there was no way any readers would find my work. Thanks so much to my followers, readers, and reviewers. I do it all for you! As always, please review, tell your friends, and here is Chapter 4 of "Avenging Olympus"._

**"I go where the sound of thunder is." -Alfred M. Gray**

Amara sighed heavily as she faced yet another ashen field. It had been three days since she left the ruined temple and began to traverse the world she was meant to inherit. It was a worthless inheritance. It seemed that the landscape never changed. Amara had not gotten far from the temple before she realized that she could conjure a horse. As she rode on, her spirits plummeted even farther. The ground was blackened, the grass turned to powder beneath the hooves of her mount, and all of the trees had either been burned or obliterated. Their splintered skeletons seemed to claw at the overcast sky, the gaping mouths of the smashed trunks screaming for retribution.

What little water was left was blackened by blood and decay. Amara closed her eyes against the burn of tears; she tried to focus on the steady rhythm of her horse, the music of his hooves. But nothing could soothe the burning in her stomach; she had been abandoned. Images began to dance behind Amara's closed lids; she saw waves crashing on a stormy sea. The water seemed to boil, foam flickering over deep cobalt. Amara gritted her teeth, the tears streaming down her face; with a tortured cry she dug her heels into her mount's sides. The stallion whinnied and leapt forward, overtaking the ground in long strides. Amara opened her eyes, pressing her cheek to the horse's sleek, grey neck, urging him to go faster and faster. She watched as the earth seemed to be swallowed under his hooves, but no matter how far she rode she knew that she would never find what she was really looking for. Zeus was not here. Her father was gone.

Amara sat tall on the stallion, tugging hard on his mane until he jerked to a halt, snorting and tossing his elegant head in protest. Amara leapt from his back, absently patting his sweat-soaked flank. She took a few steps away, staring over another dismal hillside. Again the crashing waves danced in her mind. She did not notice the hem of her silver gown fading into a deep blue.

Amara glared into the cloudy sky, "Do not tease me with sights of the sea! There is no water here! There is no sea, I shall never know one!" Amara stared harder into the clouds,

"Answer me!" she screamed, "Answer me, you coward! Father! Why have you forsaken me?"

The clouds began to stir and move, the sky going from grey to black. A wind picked up Amara's golden hair, playing it about her face, but she trembled still with rage.

"You have abandoned me here to nothing! This is a wasteland. Do you hear me, Father?" She raised her arms to the heavens, "Olympus is dead!"

White hot energy left her body in a rush and Amara stared in wonder as two bolts reached up and touched the sky, only to be returned by the crash of thunder. Amara dropped her arms and ran to the side of her mount. She felt alive; her blood was like liquid fire. She glanced down at her hands; a small spark ran from her finger down to her wrist before disappearing. With a smile Amara leapt upon the stallion and bolted off, unaware of the storm clouds following in her wake.

**At that very moment, in another realm...**

Thor sat bolt upright, tossing off his blanket and scattering dozens of those ridiculous fluffy pillows. There it was again. That same invisible blow. It did not take his breath away this time, no, this time he felt… energized. His skin seemed to teem with energy, the same he felt when he flew with the hammer. A tingle of electricity ran up his spine and Thor relished it. He reached over for his hammer, tracing his fingers over the handle. He had to find out where this energy was coming from.

**Back at the Temple of Olympus...**

"Where to, all seeing eye?" Amara chuckled darkly, tracing a finger through the moving clouds on the globe's surface. She smiled benevolently, holding the globe in the palm of her hand. Amara caught sight of her reflection in the newly polished temple crest.

"Darkness becomes me," she mused to no one in particular. She had recently found that Zeus's silver dress was quite a gift in itself. The garment seemed to adjust to her mood. What more could a girl want. Amara turned slowly, admiring herself. The jet-black dress was devilishly tight and cut dangerously low.

"Impractical, but impactful" Amara giggled, running her fingers over her abdomen where the fabric parted seductively. She swept away from the crest over to the chariot bearing her possessions. The Well of Souls seethed and bubbled, almost like it too was excited for the journey. Amara knelt over the cauldron and inhaled the vapors, sighing amiably. She saw blood.

The image jolted her and when she glanced back down, the silver gown had returned. Amara shrugged and stepped into the chariot, turning the globe in her hands.

"Eye of Olympus, seek me a sanctuary on the realm of Earth. Seek me a home where I may avenge Olympus and honor my fathers: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

The Eye of Olympus began to glow; the globe began to spin faster and faster until it floated out of Amara's hand. Amara began to laugh in spite of herself. This was it, and in a flash of light she produced two dappled grey stallions at the helm of her chariot. She cracked a silver whip on their backs and in a clap of thunder the chariot disappeared. Amara felt wind and rain kiss her cheeks; the low rumble of thunder put a smile on her face. A car horn sounded in the distance, Amara opened her eyes to question the strange sound, but her attention was diverted. A large iron wrought gate stood open before her, the arch read in fine script "Rose Hills Memorial Park". Amara turned and gazed into the Well of Souls.

"This looks promising" she whispered as her dress began to slide back to black.

**Meanwhile, at the home of Tony Stark...**

Thor felt it before he saw it. Again the air was charged with electricity and it was intoxicating. He looked out the window in time to see the storm clouds that had been over the sea race off into the distance. Whatever that energy was, it was somewhere close by. Thor pressed his forehead to the window, savoring the chill of the glass on his hot brow.

"I'm going to find you," he whispered softly.


	5. Chapter 5 Beyond the Grave

_Author's Note: Please review!_

__**"The whole value of solitude depends upon one's self; it may be a sanctuary or prison, a haven of repose or place of punishment, a heaven or a hell, as we ourselves make it." - John Lubbock**

Amara steered her chariot slowly through the forest of tombstones. On and on as far as the eye could see were the still grey forms of angels and crosses peering over the simple stones and plaques below. The wet grass squelched under the heavy wheels of her chariot and Amara scanned the cemetery. Why had the Eye taken her here? Amara knew better than to question the wisdom of the globe and continued to search.

The churning black clouds above offered a comfort to her, Amara knew it was silly but she liked to think that in the rumble of thunder she could hear Zeus. Through the misty air Amara could just make out the outline of a building. She urged the chariot on faster; perhaps this was the sanctuary she was looking for. As she approached, the blurred form took the shape of a large mausoleum. Dark slate tile and black granite made for a sleek silhouette; the wrought iron door offered a glimpse of the black steps winding down into the darkness.

Amara dismounted from her chariot and crossed to the mausoleum, her raven gown glistening over the dark stone steps like oil. She ran her hand over the slate, glancing up at the family name; Zabat. Amara smirked, the Greek family name meaning to dwell below. How fitting. Amara fingered the filigree on the heavy door. If she could just get inside. Amara suddenly felt a cold draft on her thighs. She glanced down to find the flowing length of her dress had shortened considerably. The plain white sheath was knotted at her waist and very short, but that was not the only thing amiss. On her feet were sturdy leather sandals… each with a pair of wings sprouting from the ankle. Amara stared at her feet in wonder, the wings fluttered timidly, and the soft white feathers tickled her skin. Amara pushed up on her toes and in an instant she was floating just above the ground. She giggled and pointed her toes, the wings stopped flapping and she landed softly.

"Interesting." she remarked. Amara turned her eyes back to the door.

"I wonder?" She muttered, reaching her hand out to touch the door. This time her hand passed through the door as easily as it would through water. Amara gasped, a grin forming on her lips; she went back for her horses and took them by the reins. Amara led them carefully, along with her relics, through the doorway and down the winding stairwell into the darkness below. Amara glanced around her; there had to be thousands of corpses down here.

Within the walls were hundreds of large shelves each stuffed with long dark coffins and dusty urns. Amara could feel the spiritual energy in the chilled air; she suddenly had the feeling that she was being watched. Without warning an intense pressure pushed hard on Amara's shoulders. The horses pranced nervously and a ringing filled her ears. The spirits were trying to reach her. In an instant the black gown returned and Amara called ferociously into the darkness.

"I am Amara, daughter of Olympus. I claim the Underworld and all her treasures. Do you dare challenge me?"

The cold feeling was gone, the pressure relieved.

"Step forth, you cowards." Amara challenged.

The air once again became cold and Amara could just make out a dim figure in the darkness.

"Hades?" a voice said; it was neither male nor female, it bore no emotion. Amara could feel her confidence fading; fear began to tighten its grip on her.

"Hades?" the voice asked again.

Taking a deep breath Amara drew herself up, raising her elegant chin. "I am Amara, daughter of Hades."

"Hades?" the voice pressed.

"No. Amara."

"Hades?" the voice insisted.

Amara rolled her eyes, this was going nowhere. "Yes, Hades."

"Welcome." The voice hissed.

The mausoleum became warm once again and Amara knew that the spirit had gone. Before long, Amara reached the end of the stairwell and she was faced with a blank wall. Stepping away from the chariot, she peered up towards to ceiling.

"This is not going to cut it." She muttered, biting her lower lip. One of the stallions turned his head and nickered softly. Amara stroked his nose, lost in thought.

"Too small. If only it were bigger." Amara sighed and commenced to unloading the Chalice, the Nectar, and so on. Amara grabbed the Eye of Olympus, staring hard at it as she sat down on the cold, slick steps.

"I wish you had a better sense of style," she chided the globe.

A soft whinny demanded Amara's attention. She glanced up to find the twin stallions looking at her; one had craned his neck to peek over the first.

Amara laughed, "You look like a two-headed…" She paused. Amara grinned mischievously, her dress changing to a deep purple. She stood and rubbed her hands together, the long draping sleeves of the dress dragging the floor.

"You two have just given me a wonderful idea." Amara focused hard on the two horses and raised her arm towards them. A tingling sensation rippled from the crown of her head, rushing all the way down to her fingertips. The horses pranced nervously.

Amara smiled, "This ought to do the trick."

The twin stallions began to fight against the harness, bucking and kicking. But the chariot held them fast, forcing their bodies together. There was a soft gurgling as the horses' bodies fused together. One of the stallion's neck elongated dramatically. The other's foreleg grew to five times its normal size, the hoof splitting off into three clawed toes. Dark green scales slid over the horses' coats, even covering the chariot. The wheels transformed into massive haunches, Amara's silver whip becoming a spiked tail. Amara could hardly contain herself. She squealed girlishly and danced about waving her arms over her head.

"I did it! I did it!" she sang.

One of the stallions whinnied loudly, but the sound was soon replaced by a deafening roar. Amara backed against the wall, her chest heaving. This was exhilarating. Gone were the chariot and the horses. In their place a massive emerald-colored Hydra stood. Two pairs of yellow eyes fixed on Amara. She stepped forward holding out her palms. The Hydra's left head swung in close, nuzzling her fingertips. Amara caressed the smooth scales, admiring her handiwork. She cuddled the left head, while the right wrapped his long neck around her waist.

"Mommy needs more space, babies." Amara cooed. "Will you please see to it?"

Both heads twisted and bobbed eagerly, Amara sweeping past them and patting the blank wall.

"Start here, please." She returned to her post on the steps of the mausoleum.

The Hydra watched her pass before facing the wall. Both heads roared and smashed through the stone. Amara realized that twenty feet away was not far enough. She raced up the stairs, peeking over the edge farther up. The Hydra had all but disappeared into the earth beyond the stone wall. Its tail whipped about violently as bits of rock, dirt, and skeletal remains were thrown from the hole. Amara could hear the crunching of bones and the tearing of old flesh. She grimaced and was thankful that Hydra was only a temporary fixture.

**Seattle, Washington...**

It was a sunny day in Seattle. That was a shocker; apparently California was getting all the rain. Weird. Lauren brushed a tendril of vibrant pink hair out of her face as she climbed the steps to her apartment. Balancing the stack of books on her hip, she fumbled for the key. Once inside, Lauren immediately began to sift through her new purchases. _Norse Mythology and You, Loki: The Trickster, Celestial Secrets_… one of these had to have the answers she was looking for.

**Back in California...**

Twelve cavernous rooms and several curving passageways later, Amara vaporized Hydra with a flick of her wrist.

"I think I'm going to miss him a little," she chuckled to herself, leaning against her newly finished wall. Amara looked around the large cavern foyer, unsure of what to do with herself. She walked over to her pile of gifts and grabbed the basket of thread.

"Maybe I'll knit a sweater." She murmured, placing the basket at her side. For a moment, Amara just ran her fingers over the golden threads. Each of them seemed to glow with a different current of light; Amara remembered her father's words.

"Each one represents a different soul."

She gazed into the basket, "Hello, souls, I own you." She giggled. Amara sighed and slumped against the wall.

"I need to do something with my existence." She glanced around the empty hall, "Starting with filling these rooms."

Amara looked over at the basket of glowing threads. "Might as well start with you." Her gown flashed pale green for a split second as she conjured a small sapling. Amara reached up and snapped off a lithe branch, testing its strength in her hands. Amara smiled tenderly, running her fingers over the branch until it became smooth. For hours Amara wove the Threads of Fate through the bowed branch, the light of the threads reflecting brightly off of her copper robes.

"Finally finished." Amara sighed, turning the harp over in her hands. She settled more comfortably against the cavern wall, her copper dress giving way to glowing gold armor. The harp rested warmly against Amara's skin and she hummed her pleasure as she plucked out a light melody. A skidding sound and a crash resounded on the ground above; Amara looked down at the harp.

"Oops." Amara rushed out of the cavern entrance, up the stairs of the mausoleum and out into the cemetery. She cautiously crept amongst the tomb stones when the sound of voices gave her pause. Two youths were walking together, a boy and a girl. Amara screwed her face into a scowl at the sight of them. What did he have in his nose? Amara remembered the harp in her hand; the edges of her mouth curled up into a smile. She scanned the harp briefly; she could feel his energy coming from one solitary string. Amara slowly slid her fingers over the string. The boy shuddered. Amara clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a snort. This was perfect.

"What's wrong?" The girl whispered.

"I don't know, Mar…"

Amara grabbed the string and wiggled it. The boy's tongue flopped about; a gurgling sound came from his throat. Amara lifted her fingers off the string.

The boy gasped "What the fuck just happened!"

Amara slid her hand up to the top of the string as fast as she could. A shadow passed over Amara's head; she crouched down and waited for the thud of his body. Snickering, Amara gathered up her harp and waved her hand with a flourish. A coal-black Pegasus materialized at her side. Amara leapt onto his back, urging him into a gallop.

"Let's see about filling those caverns," she whispered in the horse's ear. With a loud whooshing sound, the Pegasus leapt into flight.


	6. Chapter 6 Goddess of Mischief

_Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry that I was a little late updating this week, life's been a little crazy. I hope that you've enjoyed so far and, as always, any feedback from you will be greatly appreciated_

**"Let them call it mischief: When it is past and prospered t'will be virtue." - Ben Jonson  
**

Tony Stark held his phone in disbelief for a moment before sliding it into his pocket. His mouth opened and closed a few times, the words just not there. Pepper, his assistant and girlfriend, furrowed her brow and gazed at him inquisitively.

"Everything okay, Tony?"

Tony met her gaze for a split second before turning on his heel and marching off towards his workshop.

"Tony!" Pepper called.

Tony waved her off, calling over his shoulder, "Honey, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The whirring sounds and the occasional crash echoed behind Tony's workshop door. Tony rubbed his temples, wishing he had a Scotch, as he opened the door. Thor was all over the place. Diving and weaving, bringing his hammer down to crush one target after another. Tony watched in awe for a moment as his fellow Avenger threw the hammer, obliterating five targets in a row. Half sorry to be cutting the fun short, Tony moved to the control panel on the wall, powering off the combat simulator. The machines wilted suddenly and Thor whirled around to face Tony, a grin spread from ear to ear.

"Stark, my dear friend, please join me. Practice is good for a warrior." He absently wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'd love to smash things with you, buddy," Stark began, looking at the destruction around him, "but we've got to get midtown, there's a situation."

"Loki?" Thor choked out, his smile wiped clean from his face.

"Not sure." Tony said, sauntering away. "Only if your brother has ever been known to turn someone into a pig."

**Back in the warm darkness of the mausoleum...**

The ruby lay heavily between Amara's breasts. She stared for a moment, fixated by the way the stone seemed to burn from within. This was her favorite. All about her gems and jewelry glittered; she had all but filled this treasury. Amara fingered the pendant, admiring the blood-red tint and the way it looked against her fair skin. She bent to snatch up a string of black pearls, rubbing them between her palms until they grew warm. Amara's mind wandered to the previous night's occupation and she smiled in spite of herself. She was ready to be out there once again.

**The Hall of Gems, Los Angeles, California:**

The man was obviously terrified. Thor pursed his lips and looked away from the shuddering man sitting on the floor and turned his eyes, once again, to the chief of police.

"We've already spoken with him." The man muttered gruffly. "He knew it was a woman, not sure who she was. We looked into it, but there's no one that matches the description."

Thor nodded curtly and turned back to the distraught night guard. Thor crouched next to that man, opening his mouth to speak. The guard cut him off.

"Look I know it sounds crazy. But I'm not dickin' with you, man." The guard glared at Thor defiantly, challenging him to not believe his story.

"I don't even know how she got in." Tears flooded his eyes and he began to take short gasps of air. Thor placed a hand on the man's shoulder to steady him.

"Calm down, start at the beginning."

The night guard nodded. "There were three of us. Me, Ben, and Joey. It was quiet, we never saw it coming. Then we turn around and there's this broad. Fuckin' hot as hell." The guard smiled for a second. "She was in a silver dress, looked like she just left a party. Anyways, she walks over to the display and straight up shatters the glass. Doesn't give us a second look." The guard snorted in disbelief.

"Well, Joey he pulls his gun on her and…" the man broke down. Thor was about to fish again for more info, but Tony's voice got to him first.

"Thor… man, you need to come see this."

Thor stood and crossed over to Tony, who was reviewing the security footage. Tony was rewinding the tape.

"I'm way out of my league." He whispered.

Thor gazed at the screen. It all happened so fast Thor hardly had time to process what he was seeing. The woman, as the guard said, took no time in making her purpose clear. Thor saw the guard reach for his gun. A flash of light and the man fell, an arrow protruding from his chest. Another guard screamed as some sort of noose looped around his waist and hoisted him up. Thor recognized, despite the grainy image, that the only man left was the guard he had spoken to. Thor and Tony watched in shock as the guard's body broke down, melting and reshaping, until a small pig trotted away, trying to wriggle himself free of the pants that no longer fit.

Thor shook his head. "It's not Loki."

Tony leaned in closer, speaking softly, "Do you know who it is?"

"It's no one from Asgard. I have never seen anything like this."

The two men regarded each other for a moment. "Thor, talk to me, what are we going to do?"

"I do not know."

The chief of police stepped forward. "We searched for the arrow, but couldn't find it anywhere. The footage doesn't show her coming back for it, it just vanished."

Tony and Thor looked back at the monitor, watching as the woman now took her time emptying the display cases and safes of their sparkling consignment.

"Did she change her dress?" Tony quipped, eyeing the woman's revealing gown.

Thor rolled his eyes, "Tony, honestly."

"No, no. This is important." Tony waved a finger at the screen.

"This chick's got a thing for the bling. She's stylish. I know where she'll hit next." Tony stared hard at Thor.

Thor nodded his understanding. "Then we need to make sure that we're there."


	7. Chapter 7 Sudden Spark

_Author's Note: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! (at least I think so). Thank you so much to all my followers and readers, I hope you're enjoying "Avenging Olympus". Please review!_

__**"Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love." - Albert Einstein**

Amara looked down at the lights of L.A. glowing below her. The city at night was beautiful. She closed her eyes to the warm air that rushed past her face. A tug on the reins jerked Amara out of her whimsy. Stags were difficult to drive, but they were fast. The silver deer leapt and tossed their small heads, drawing the small silver chariot across the sky. Amara gazed at the moon, whose image she imitated. She felt free and light in this form; the silver chainmail about her arms was as mysterious and lovely as the moonlight. Perfect for a night of revels. She could see the wide, high windows of the Swarovski emporium.

Amara had noticed the jewelry house on her race out of the city that first night. Even now, as she drew her petite rig alongside the window, the glittering world held her enthralled. Sparkling crystal chandeliers twinkled above cases of perfectly crafted jewels and figurines. Amara closed her eyes, waiting for the now familiar rush of air on her legs. She looked down at her winged sandals, willing her moon chariot to disappear. Amara now floated lightly in the air, completely vulnerable. Looking down she saw the city streets many stories below; the adrenaline was delicious. She loved to fly.

Putting her hand out she stepped through the window, smiling as the serene silence of the store's interior enveloped her. Amara crossed over to the center display, a crystal stallion rearing towards the chandeliers, blue glass crafting an elegant fish-tail where his haunches may have been. Amara could feel the delicious rush of her form changing; the blue dress flowed over her skin.

"Hello, beauty," she whispered to the figurine, reaching her hand out timidly to touch it.

"You break it, you buy it," a metallic voice grated playfully. Amara whirled around, the titanium armor of Ares clapping over her skin. For a moment she wondered if this was not Ares himself. His red and gold armor shone in the moonlight, from his chest a light glowing brightly.

The armored man dropped from his hovering post in the air, facing her with expressionless glowing eyes. "Step away from the mermaid-horse-thing."

Amara's lips curled into a snarl, a ferocious broadsword forming in her gloved hand. "Who are you that challenges the strength of Olympus?"

The armored man stepped forward, his helmet shifting to reveal a ruggedly handsome face.

"I'm Iron Man," his gaze swept appreciatively over her armor, "but you can call me Tony." He extended his hand.

Amara raised the sword, "What is it you want, Tony?"

Stark let his hand fall to his side. "I need you to come with me; we have some business that needs sorting out."

Amara drew herself up, "Never."

The mask clapped back down over Tony's face. "Fine with me."

Stark raised his thrusters, lining up a shot. Amara waited.

"Last chance." Tony muttered, unnerved by her iron will.

In response, Amara raised the broadsword with surprising speed and lashed at Tony. Quickly changing tactics, Tony leapt into the air, firing with his thrusters. Amara slid to her knees parrying the blast with her sword. The beam shot past Tony, shattering the glass behind him.

"Holy shit!" Stark turned to the window, staring in disbelief.

"Big mistake." Amara whispered huskily.

Tony turned just in time to see the armor fall to reveal an emerald gown. "What the…"

Stark's breath left him with a _whoosh_ as a large vine wrapped around his waist and hoisted him to the ceiling. The more Tony struggled the more ensnared he became, vines twisting and snaking around him. Tony fired his thrusters to no avail, too tightly bound. Thick thorns scratched his armor and his breath came short as a large vine crushed down around his waist. Amara smiled beckoning the vines forward so that she may better see her challenger.

"I'll be sad to see you go, Tony." She breathed, running one hand over his chest plates, tapping the glass from which the light originated. Tony's breath came in short gasps, his eyes bulged, and his struggles became weaker. Amara smiled seductively and turned her back to Tony, crossing towards the crystal figurine.

Suddenly Amara found herself knocked off her feet, a dull pain throbbing in her hip. She heard a metallic whirring sound and just managed to roll to the side as a mighty hammer crashed into the floor where her body had just lay. In a flash of light, Amara was up clad in the golden armor of Apollo, firing a glimmering arrow from her bow. The man dove quickly out of way, rolling to safety behind a counter. Amara prepared another arrow, waiting for the perfect shot. She gasped as the hammer again flew towards her. Amara jerked last minute to avoid the blow, causing her arrow to miss. Her attacker peered briefly from behind a display. Amara chunked her bow at him, her temper getting the best of her.

The man ducked, but her bow shattered the display glass and hundreds of the tiny figurines. Cursing, Amara stalked across the room, determined that she would rip this offender apart with her bare hands. Her dress slid from black, to blue, to silver, to red as the different emotions battled.

"Halt!" the man called in a deep voice.

Amara gritted her teeth, sparks flying from her hands as she marched closer, "If you throw that hammer one more time…"

The man raised his hammer at the same moment she raised her hand. Tony's eyes widened and he turned his head, trying to use his bonds to shield the blast. The bolt from the hammer and the bolt from her hand met in the center of the room creating an enormous explosion. All of the glass shattered and the opponents were both hurled backwards by the sheer force.

For a moment, Amara sat slack-jawed. She looked about her; everything was destroyed. With a groan she pushed herself to her feet, wincing at the pain in her head. A deeper groan came from beneath a collapsed jewelry shelf and Amara paused, waiting for her attacker to resurface. When he pulled himself to his full height and faced her, she again was slack-jawed. He was beautiful. Unruly blond hair swung at his shoulders. His face had the same proud handsome lines she remembered from Zeus. Amara was fixated by his eyes, such a cold blue. He had the body of a warrior, hard and lean beneath his fine armor.

"Who are you?" she pressed.

The man crossed the room to stand directly before her, "I am Thor, Odin's son."

Amara smiled, moving so close that she could feel the heat from his body. Thor inhaled sharply, but he did not move away. He gazed down at the lovely face, the words catching in his throat.

Momentarily her thigh brushed against his, jerking him out of his daze, "Who are you? Why do you attack this realm?"

"I am Amara, the eternal daughter of Olympus," Amara's voice was silky and low; she was enthralled by this magnificent creature. However Thor would not be swayed.

He set his jaw. "I command you to come with…"

His words were swallowed by her lips. Amara reached up, wrapping her arms around his strong neck, pressing her body against his. For a moment she feared that she had made herself too vulnerable, but then she felt his strong arms encircle her and his tongue dance over her lips to mingle with hers. Amara moaned against his mouth, kissing him harder, pushing hard against him, and trying to feel every muscle.

Despondently, Amara forced herself to break the kiss; breathing heavily she closed her eyes for a moment, committing the warm feeling on her lips to memory. She stared up into his surprised face. Giggling, she ran her fingers over his chest and down his belly, leaning in to whisper softly in his ear. "Until next time, Thor."

Amara moved away from him, turned on her heel, and tried to add an extra sway to her hips. She hoped desperately that the warm, fluttering feeling in her belly did not somehow show in her stride. Thor stood stock still where she left him. His eyes followed her swaying backside, his body still tingling from their kiss. He wanted to chase after her, but could not find the wherewithal to take a step. Amara paused at the window, throwing a smile over her shoulder. With a crack of thunder, the mighty thunder chariot and its silver chargers appeared at the window. Amara leapt aboard and without a glance back, cracked the whip and was gone. Thor watched dumbfounded until she disappeared into the distance, a smile seemed permanently plastered on his face.

"Such a maiden," he whistled.

An urgent muffled calling abruptly yanked Thor from these thoughts; he had forgotten Tony. Thor rushed to his friend's side, ripping the vines away. Tony, finally free, slid to the ground to catch his breath.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Thor asked sincerely. Tony glanced up at Thor, one eyebrow raised. Thor blushed.

"You mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Tony hissed, pointing an accusatory finger out the window.

Thor stumbled over his words, "My friend I can explain."

Tony waved him off, "How exactly did making out with the murderer-slash-criminal find its way into the plan? Huh?" Thor looked down at the floor.

"That's what I thought." Tony muttered, stepping through the sea of broken glass.

"And just look at the mess you two made!" He scolded as he stormed out the door.

Thor looked about him, his eyes resting on a charred spot on the wall. He looked across the room and spotted an identical mark on the opposite wall. That was the result of the double surge of lightning. How had she done that? More importantly, where had she learned to kiss like that? Jane's face appeared in Thor's mind and he was immediately ashamed.

Thor looked out the window that Amara had escaped from. "I know not what you are or what you seek, Amara of Olympus, but know that I will never succumb so easily again."


	8. Chapter 8 Insanity is Bliss

_Hey readers! Hope you enjoy this newest chapter of "Avenging Olympus". Your feedback and support is greatly appreciated._

__**"What garlic is to salad, insanity is to art." - Augustus Saint-Gaudens**

Lauren eyed the coffee mug that sat idly on the older woman's desk, sighing audibly as the secretary looked her over.

"I'm sorry, Miss, do you have an appointment?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I told you, I'm not a reporter. I'm a scientist and I would like to see Dr. Jane Foster so she may review my research." Lauren patted the black satchel that swung low on her hip.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I can't…"

The coffee mug shattered loudly against the woman's skull. Lauren looked down at the remains of the mug's handle in her fist, stooping down to sift through the middle-aged secretary's pockets. Lauren produced a simple I.D. with a barcode.

"Appointment, my ass." Lauren muttered, sauntering down the hallway. Five doors down, Lauren found the name she was looking for. She let herself into the small office. Dr. Jane Foster looked up quickly from her papers.

"Can I help you?"

"I think so." Lauren quipped, setting her satchel heavily on the doctor's desk. Jane's lip curled in distaste, but Lauren paid it no mind. She played with the end of a cotton-candy pink braid, clicking the heels of her matching stilettos. Lauren placed her hands on Dr. Foster's desk, leaning in close to the woman's face.

"Here's how this is gonna work. I want you to let me see your research, then I'm gonna ask you a few questions."

Jane's brown eyes widened innocently, "I have no idea what you're…"

Lauren threw open the satchel, spilling her books, papers, and drawings all over the desk. Lauren snatched up a drawing and waved it in Jane's face.

"This! You see him? I want him back!"

Jane backed away in horror, "You have no idea what he's capable of. You're insane!"

Lauren gathered her things back into her bag, "No, Jane. You see, you're not the only girl who wants to bring her boy back home."

"You're the one who was harboring him?" Jane choked out.

Lauren shrugged absently, "Do you mind if I take off my shoes? These heels are killers."

Jane had no chance of making it to the panic button. A soft crunch could be heard as the heel of the pink stiletto drove through the doctor's temple. Jane Foster fell to the office floor, her face pale with death, a mask of horror. Lauren kicked off her other heel and strolled over to Dr. Foster's desk, sifting through the various drawers.

"Here we go." Lauren hummed to herself, taking up a file and placing it in her bag. She stood to leave, opting to go barefoot rather than wear a bloody shoe. Lauren paused at the door, glancing back at the grotesque shoe protruding from Foster's head.

"Stupid bitch, you were no help at all." Lauren muttered, letting the door swing shut behind her.

**S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters 0200 hours**

Nick Fury slowly placed the phone back in its cradle, letting the breath whistle out of him as he struggled for composure. This was not going well at all. He had just gotten off with Banner; apparently South America was uneventful. He had gotten similar reports from Agent Romanov on the European front. Director Fury lowered himself into his sleek black wingback, closing his eye and allowing his head to fall back. He was at a loss; the situation was worse than he had ever imagined. Once the destruction of the battle had been cleared, it became evident that no one within S.H.I.E.L.D. had been involved with Loki. The truth was much worse. Someone on the outside managed to slip past their defenses and use their own intelligence against them.

"Director Fury?" a voice said curtly. Fury opened his eyes taking a moment to focus on the woman in front of him. He nodded when he recognized her as his Chief of Defense.

"Agent Bonnett, what do you have for me?"

Bonnett rested her hip on the edge of Fury's desk, her mouth set in a hard line. "It's not good, Director Fury. I just got off the phone with our Agent Colton at the Miami Observatory. Dr. Foster's been compromised."

Nick Fury sat bolt upright. "Define compromised."

"Attacked in her office. All of her research gone."

"Damn." Fury hissed through gritted teeth banging his fist down on the desk.

Agent Bonnett produced a tablet handing it stiffly to Director Fury, "There's more."

Fury snatched the tablet and stared hard at the screen. A pencil drawing of a smiling Loki smirked up at him.

"They were right under our noses!" Fury boomed, hurling the tablet across the room. The satisfying crash slightly soothed his temper and Fury turned to face Agent Bonnett.

"I hope you have that evidence saved in some other file."

She produced a small flash drive, "Always prepared, sir."

Director Fury dismissed her and turned a weary glance to his desk phone. He was not at all looking forward to the next call he had to make.


	9. Chapter 9 Stormy Seas

_Author's Note: Many thanks to my new followers and reviewers. You are the reason I do it all. Thank you for following "Avenging Olympus", your support is greatly appreciated. Please continue to review and enjoy!_

**"When we know love matters more than anything, and we know that nothing else REALLY matters, we move into the state of surrender. Surrender does not diminish our power, it enhances it." -Sara Paddison**

Thor had always prided himself on his ability of control. In his youth he very rarely drank to excess and had always been able to restrain himself when it came to pleasures of the flesh. Thor was no stranger to the joys that women could provide, but he never was one for meaningless revelry. So why was it now that he could not stop thinking of her? Amara's form tortured his brain; he felt her lips, savored the feel of her body pressed to his. Electricity tingled through his body as he dreamt of all the things that he wanted to do to her. Then it was Jane. It was always Jane who interrupted these lurid thoughts with the vision of her sweet face and wide, innocent eyes.

"Damn my mortal desires." Thor muttered, ashamed of his unworthiness. Two women could not be more different. Jane, whose love he knew was pure, with her childish innocence and hope. Then Amara, lush and wicked, but a forbidden fruit he felt he could not resist. Thor strode over to his window, hoping that the churning sea would distract his wayward mind. The deep blue water was the same color as Amara's eyes. Thor grabbed his hammer and made for the door.

"You're grounded, Mister." Tony called from his permanent home in front of the television.

"I'll only be gone for an hour, my friend." Thor retorted over his shoulder.

Tony waved his fingers, coated with Cheeto dust, in a nonchalant farewell.

**On the shores of the Pacific...**

Amara loved the sea and the coasts of California were the perfect place to experience its power and beauty. The fine white sand packed sensuously under her feet; Amara wiggled her toes deeper into it. Amara closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, allowing it to heavily fill her lungs. The wind picked up her hair and when she opened her eyes her silver dress had given way to the familiar deep blue. Amara smiled, relishing the warm sun kissing her bare shoulders and the way the water lapped her feet and calves as she waded into the surf. Amara leaned down to scoop the water, willing it to rise in a crystal-like fountain.

The stream followed Amara's hand and like an artist she traced patterns with it. With a flick her wrist the line of water fell to rejoin the ocean. She arched her back and held her arms out to the side. The sea reared up beneath her, bearing her across its surface like the prow of a ship with Amara as its living figurehead. Amara slowed to a halt farther offshore, the ocean swirling up to her waist, creating a small vortex about her waist and down her legs, keeping her aloft. Amara raised her arms, twisting her fingers languidly. The water danced up around her, trickling around her body like ribbons, playing at her fingertips. She giggled, humming a soft tune to herself.

A figure on the beach caught her eye. Amara dropped her arms in surprise; the ribbons of water fell to the waves with a soft splash. She recognized the intruder instantly, his fluttering red cape making a painfully obvious statement. Thor, Odin's son. Amara's mouth fell open in shock, suddenly self-conscious of her dancing; she clapped her arms to her sides and disappeared down the vortex. Beneath the waves, Amara composed herself. Stop acting like a child, he's just a man. An impossibly beautiful, strong, powerful… Amara shook her head quickly, her floating hair startling some fish. Amara moved through the water easily, making her way to the shore. Her feet touched down on the wet sand and despite the butterflies that fluttered in her chest, Amara focused on making her stride slow and confident. He was so close now. The water tumbled off her body in rivulets as she slid from the water.

"Greetings, Thor."

Thor nodded his proud head, "Amara."

"What brings you here?"

Thor scuffed his boot against the sand, "I do not know. I just followed my feet."

Amara regarded him warily, eyeing the hammer. "You're not going to throw that thing at me, are you?"

"No, I give you my word." Thor placed the hammer in the sand and held his empty palms out to her, a gesture of peace. He smiled roguishly, "You're not going to summon up the sea to swallow me, are you?"

Amara laughed; it was the most beautiful sound Thor had ever heard.

"I swear it." She mimicked his gesture of peace.

"Then we have reached a truce." Thor dropped his arms back to his sides.

"It appears so."

Thor watched her, taking note of her blue dress, "You look lovely, Amara."

Her blush and the way she gazed up at him through her lashes warmed him.

"Will you walk with me?" He held an arm out to her. Amara raised her chin, her eyes now proclaiming her authority.

"I will walk with you, son of Odin, but I have no need to hold your hand." She marched past him, making her way down the shoreline. "I am no damsel in distress."

Thor grinned, swooped down to grab his hammer, and chased after her. "I have to ask," he muttered once catching up to her, "where are you from, really?"

"I don't look human to you?" Amara raised an eyebrow.

Thor drank in the sight of her. Her damp hair clinging to her neck and shoulders, the blue gown soaked to her beautiful body. The salt of the sea crystallizing on her lovely skin.

"I've never seen a mortal who could compare." He uttered sincerely.

Amara glowed under his praise. "You are correct, Thor. I was not born of Earth, but it is my home for it is all I have left."

Her face became vacant, a new garment of palest silver replacing the soaked dress. Thor looked on in wonder but did not question her. All good things to those who wait. The pair walked on in silence, comfortable in each other's company but also wary.

Amara chuckled, "Do you remember when our bolts met?"

Thor cut his eyes to her, but did not break his stride. "I do."

"Wasn't that exhilarating?" she marveled.

Thor laughed heartily, "I suppose it was. If you disregard the being thrown into a wall, it was quite exhilarating."

Amara stopped abruptly, a wild grin on her face. "Let's try something."

Thor turned to question her, but she was already gone. He turned about, scanning the beach for her.

"Up here!" she called.

Thor looked up and grinned. Amara hovered aloft in a massive chariot, drawn by two mighty stallions. Their grey coats and dark manes the color of the storm clouds that now swirled above them. Amara clapped the reins on their wide backs and the horses bolted forward, racing upwards into the churning storm. Thunder rumbled deeply. Thor smiled brightly, spinning his hammer, lifting off to follow her into the fray. The driving rain slapped his face, blurring his vision. Amara pulled up alongside him, the thundering of her coursers hooves drowned out by the clap of thunder.

"You first" she called over the clamor.

Thor pushed his hammer forward, sending a bolt of lightning into the crashing waves below. Amara laughed and dove straight for the sea. Thor watched in awe of her daring; she was moving too fast, she would be unable to pull up in time. Amara yanked on the reins, the wheels of her chariot shuddering on the waves as she leveled out. She grinned over her shoulder at a smirking Thor as a brilliant shock of lightning materialized in her hand. She hurled it up into the clouds, watching the sky light up.

For hours they played this game. Diving and racing through the storm, throwing brilliant light against the clouds. Thor alighted behind Amara in the chariot.

"May I?" He gestured to the silver reins.

With a smile Amara passed the reins to her passenger. Thor grinned and looped an arm around her waist.

"Hold steady," he whispered gruffly.

Amara settled back against his armored chest, a smile curling her lips. At long last, Thor drove the chariot back down to the shore. Amara waved the apparition away, allowing herself to be held for awhile. Thor tightened his arms around her, holding her close. He feared he held her too firmly but he was more afraid that if he loosened his grip, she would disappear as the chariot had.

"I do not understand," he whispered against her hair.

"Understand what?" she murmured into his chest.

"I feel you. You're burned into my mind." He held her by the shoulders, invading her ocean eyes with his ice blue stare. "I cannot love you, it is not pure. But I will not stay away from you."

His words hurt, but Amara dared not betray it. "I am not asking for your love, son of Odin."

Thor's hands fell away from her in surprise as a course travel cloak replaced the smooth frailty of her skin. The wind howled around them. She took a step away from him and without a glance back, allowed herself to be carried away by a gale of wind.

**Seattle, Washington...**

Papers littered the floor, books stacked on nearly every available surface and the computer monitor humming lazily. Lauren perched on the windowsill with her favorite meal (a Coke Zero) and stared out at the bustling streets below. Pike Place Market was so busy this time of year. Lauren eyed an Asian gentleman slowly biking down the street with his precious bread and cheese cargo.

"Well, aren't you classy," she muttered through a long swig. Swinging off of her perch, she skated across the room in her stocking feet to Dr. Foster's notebook. Or what was left of it. Currently all of the pages were ripped out and taped to the fridge. Lauren eyed the equations thoughtfully as she grabbed for her paints. She tapped the horsehair brush to her lips, unaware of the green paint that now marred her face.

"So I need a nuclear reactor… and about a million dollars." Lauren yanked a breakdown of the cosmic process off the fridge, scanning it. "Scratch that, I need a Sun, and a Mars, and one Orion to go."

She plopped down in front of her ancient computer.

"Fuck you, Facebook," she muttered, clicking the "Log Off" option. One Google search later, Lauren had her date and time. Time to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10 Live and Let Love

_Hello readers! First of all, I must apologize for being a week late on my chapter update. Life, as you all know, can get quite busy. I promise I didn't forget about you. Keep reading and keep reviewing!_

__**"Love is a gift. You can't buy it, you can't find it, someone has to give it to you. Learn to be receptive of that gift." -Kurt Langner **

Amara hugged the course cloak around her; it was scratchy and plain but if offered her comfort. She glanced down at the name on the headstone that she was currently seated upon. Phillip Bouchard. Amara lazily waved her palm at the ground. The shade of an elderly man with large glasses and a dusty suit seated himself quietly beside her.

"Hello Phillip." Amara sighed. The apparition smiled.

"Am I stupid?" Amara whipped around to face him. Phillip sat motionless.

"You can be honest with me."

The old ghost looked around him, admiring the flowers someone had placed at his grave. Amara groaned, swinging her feet absently.

"I don't know what I want, Phillip. I'm not in love with him. Am I?"

Phillip rested his hand on her knee but she felt nothing. Amara buried her face in her hands, rocking back and forth for a moment.

"No, it's not love. That's ridiculous. I'm just lonely… I literally have no one." Amara eyed the ghostly hand before regarding her companion.

"No offense, Phillip, but you're just temporary." She waved him away, smiling at him as he bowed slightly before disappearing into the ground. Amara played with the skirt of her black dress, and then suddenly it hit her.

"Of course!" She bolted to the mausoleum and made straight for the treasury.

"Thank you, Father Poseidon," she cheered, scooping up the Chalice of Dreams. "All I have to do now is wait."

**At Tony's Malibu villa...**

All Thor wanted to do was sleep. His encounter with Amara not only left him physically spent, but mentally exhausted. It was so hard watching her float away, he would have chased after her but he feared what would happen once he caught her. He did not trust himself around her. But the moment Thor stepped into the house; he knew sleep was far away. Tony was waiting for him, a tired expression on his face.

"Thor, we need to talk." Tony gestured to a large couch.

Thor strode past him warily, the tension in the room was thick, the silence deafening. The ice cubes clinking against the sides of two glasses resounded like a gunshot. Tony, drinks in hand, sat down beside Thor; the sadness was plain in his dark eyes.

"Thor, I'm so sorry."

"For what, my friend?"

Tony took a long drink, "I just talked with Director Fury. It's Jane. She's been killed…"

Thor was aware of Tony speaking but he heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears. Jane? His Jane?

"Where is she? May I speak to her?" Thor pleaded.

Tony grabbed his shoulder, "Thor, you're not listening. She's gone. Now I think we need to take a moment and…"

Thor did not want to hear anymore. He roared in anguish, his body trembling. Thor did not know whether to cry or to kill. Tony forced him back down onto the couch.

"I want you to try and rest a bit. We'll go talk to the Director first thing tomorrow. We're going to see this through, Thor."

Thor nodded despite the overwhelming stress; he allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Somewhere between dreaming and waking...**

Light illuminated soft brown hair from behind, wide doe-like eyes filled with concern. A woman's voice could be heard, soft and sweet. Then she was smiling and laughing. She sat in the driver's seat of a car, giggling while wearing an expression of pure hope and affection. One name emerged from these images of tenderness. Jane.

Amara gasped for air as she broke the connection with the Chalice. So, the heart of Thor was already spoken for. Amara's heart squeezed painfully, this Jane was beautiful and kind. Her human weakness was almost endearing. Amara snorted disdainfully, but deep down she knew she could not hate such an innocent and kind soul.

"He's not mine." Amara affirmed. But something drew Amara to this Jane. She needed to know her, to see her in the flesh. Then she would forget the son of Odin. Amara grabbed her harp, searching the endless shimmering threads. Jane had to be here somewhere. But Amara could not find her. Over and over she searched the Threads of Fate, but Jane's energy was nowhere to be found. Amara turned slowly, afraid to even finish the thought; the Well of Souls loomed in the corner of the room, beckoning her. Amara looked down into the blue substance,

"Jane?" she called into the cauldron. The elixir bubbled in response. "I summon you, Jane."

A figure rose slowly from the depths of the cauldron, "I am Jane, Mistress."

There was no mistaking the sweet face. Amara's breath whooshed out of her lungs; this was all so strange.

"Hello Jane, I am Amara."

The shade of the young woman smiled benevolently, "You remind me of a man I used to know."

"Thor?" Amara inquired.

Jane's smile widened, "Yes."

Amara leaned in closer to the shade, compelled by the intimate subject. "Do you know he dreams of you?"

Jane's smile faded, "I never saw him, you know. He promised to come back, but it is too late." She pleaded to Amara with her eyes, "Do not let him be unhappy, Mistress."

Amara forcefully willed the shade back into the Well, refusing to let this weak human soul see the tears in her eyes. Surely he must know.

Amara called into the cauldron, "He will see you one more time, Jane."

Despite the pain it caused her, Amara knew it was the right thing to do; Thor and Jane's love was pure; it was something she did not understand, but she would fight until the fall of the cosmos to honor it. Amara cried freely, her face growing hot with tears. She had behaved shamefully; she would never let her emotion get the better of her again. She would resist that magnetic pull of Thor.


	11. Chapter 11 Breaching the Gap

_Hey readers! Here's this week's installment of "Avenging Olympus"! Thank you so much to my loyal followers and reviewers, keep reading, keep righting, and keep giving me your incredible feedback!_

__**"Freedom lies in being bold." -Robert Frost**

"How is he?"

Director Fury glanced out the window at the slumped figure of Thor.

"Better than he was," Tony said, "but it comes and goes. I think he's still trying to process what exactly happened."

"Damn shame." Fury muttered, shaking his head sadly.

Tony nodded in agreement, "He won't say much about it. But he's a fighter, he'll pull through."

Thor sat numbly outside of Director Fury's office, unaware that on the other side of that door he was a topic of conversation. Why had he waited so long to see her? Thor lowered his head into his hands, his throat tightening as he fought tears. He had promised he would come back to her and he missed his chance to say goodbye. What was worse is that even in his sorrow, the only person he wanted to see was Amara. Thor grimaced, he had frittered away his time that might have been with Jane on that woman. But she was more than just a woman. Thor knew that much. He and Amara were connected in spirit, thunder lived in their veins, they understood each other. Well, she understood him, at least.

"Oh Jane, forgive me." He pleaded to nothing. "I know I should have come to say goodbye."

The tears threatened, and he turned his face into his hands. Though Thor had not been unfaithful to Jane, technically, he could not help the desire for Amara that had invaded his mind and traitorous body. Back inside the office, Tony and Director Fury reviewed the crime scene photos.

"Damn." Tony gasped at the horrific murder.

"Gruesome, isn't it?" Fury said bluntly, his career having hardened him to these sorts of things.

"Insane is what it is." Tony muttered.

Fury produced the grainy security photo of a barefoot young woman with shocking pink hair upon a screen.

Tony scanned it briefly, "Do you guys have a file on her?"

"We do now." Fury confirmed, "Of course it only contains this picture and a list of questions."

"Any connection to Loki?" Tony quipped, making a copy of the photograph.

"She's the accomplice we've been looking for."

Tony glanced again at the horrific image of Dr. Foster's corpse, shaking his head. "Do not show these to him."

"Agent Bonnett has already placed these under ultra-classified."

"Good." Tony nodded his regards to Director Fury before exiting the office. Thor looked up at his friend.

"Come on, buddy." Tony extended his hand, "We're going home."

The two men spent the entire flight to Malibu in complete silence. Thor knew that Tony was waiting for him to say something, but how could he make Tony understand. He had never lost anyone. Pepper would be waiting at home. Thor strode quietly to the door, needing some time alone.

Tony's voice could be heard from the foyer, "Ok, you just do your thing. Me and Pepper will be in the pool if you need us."

The door closed softly behind Thor, the room seeming empty and spacious. Mostly empty. With a tired groan Thor lowered himself onto the mattress; however, the sound of paper rustling gave him a start. Thor rolled over, extracting the neon blue Post-It Note from amongst his pillows. He turned it over in his hands. In beautiful script, it read "I hope to see you, Son of Odin. Rose Hills Memorial Park. 9 o' clock."

**Rose Hills Memorial Park 8 pm...**

Amara paced anxiously alongside a large reflecting pool, her form kept changing. Flowing green sheaths, elegant white gowns, a sheer red negligee; Amara paused and stared in shock at the garment. It left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, that's new." Amara snorted, quickly willing herself into the familiar silver dress. She couldn't tell if her rapidly shifting wardrobe was a result of her overall confusion or if she really was that nervous about what she was going to wear when Thor arrived. The sound of footsteps approaching startled Amara out of her stupor. She immediately cloaked herself in invisibility.

"I know you're out there!" A female voice rasped.

Amara held her breath as a woman marched through the grass to the edge of the wading pool muttering to herself.

"Goddamn heels." The woman mumbled extracting her tall black stilettos from the soft ground in which they had sunk. "Come on out, I don't give a shit if you're some punk ass teenager, I just have a job to do!"

Amara watched the woman in fascination. She was small in stature, teetering on large black suede pumps. Her black skirt and plain button up shirt did not seem to match the round youthful face. Green-grey eyes squinted from behind her glasses, a cigarette dangled from her pale lips.

"Fuck it." The woman flailed an arm in exasperation before seating herself on a tombstone, dragging heavily from her cigarette. Amara smiled; she liked this stranger. Amara dropped her cloak of invisibility without a second thought.

"Holy fucking shit my Christ!" The woman leapt off from her perch, mouth open in a wide "O" of shock. The cigarette sizzled as it sank into the reflection pool. Amara scowled; not the desired response, but understandable.

Amara nodded her head gracefully, "I am Amara the Eternal."

The woman nodded, "Hey, Avery Reynolds."

"I am the daughter of Olympus."

Avery shrugged a shoulder, "I'm a caretaker, I work weekends."

Amara swept over to stand before her new companion. "I've taken up residence in the Zabat Mausoleum. I hope you will pardon the intrusion."

Avery furrowed her brow, digging in her pocket, "You live in a mausoleum?"

"I do."

Avery shook her head as she lit another cigarette, "That's fucking weird, girl."

Amara seated herself beside Miss Reynolds on a bench. Avery cut her eyes to Amara, suspicion obvious in her gaze.

"Can I ask you a question, Amara?"

Amara smiled sweetly, "Of course, Avery."

One question became many. Before she knew it, Amara had told Avery everything; from being born, to her leaving Olympus, her terrible addiction to all sparkly things, and even Thor, especially Thor. By the time she was finished, both women sat splayed on the ground, propped up against two crumbling tombstones, taking slow calming drags on their cigarettes.

Amara exhaled slowly, watching the smoke dissipate into the air, "Pretty crazy, huh."

Avery nodded, "You know. I wouldn't beat yourself up about this whole Jane thing. The guy likes you."

"You think so?" Amara tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh yeah," Avery nodded in between puffs, "you and Thor. I can see it. You gonna wear that?" Avery eyed the silver gown.

"It's my favorite." Amara said, eyeing the dress critically.

"Eh, keep it." Avery shrugged, checking her watch, "You meeting lover-boy at nine?"

"Yes."

"Better get going or you'll miss him."

Amara stood and embraced her new friend, "Thank you, Avery."

Avery nodded, sucking more smoke into her lungs. Amara turned and made for the mausoleum as fast as her legs could carry her.


	12. Chapter 12 StarCrossed Lovers

_Greetings readers! I am very excited about this chapter and I hope you are too! As always, please review, please tell your friends, and please enjoy._

__**"The course of true love never did run smooth." - William Shakespeare**

Thor wandered aimlessly among the tombstones. Why had she brought him here? How was he supposed to find her? Thor stopped abruptly and looked around, "This is foolish. How do I even know she is really here?"

The distant rumble of thunder answered his question. Thor looked up to see the sky darken with clouds. He smiled; it had to be Amara. Thor followed the breeze, heavy with the scent of rain. He closed his eyes and breathed deep the earthy smell; it reminded him of the way Amara's skin had smelled that day on the beach. Suddenly teeming with electrifying anticipation, Thor broke into a jog.

A mausoleum loomed in the distance; this had to be it. A figure in the doorway gave him pause. There she was. Amara stood clad in the beautiful silver gown she had worn when they raced in the clouds, her expression was stony, but nothing could take away from her loveliness.

"Amara." Thor greeted her warmly.

"Thor, son of Odin."

Thor chuckled good-naturedly, "Amara, dear maiden, I would dare say we are familiar enough that you need not address me so formally."

"This is not a social call, Thor. I owe you something."

His expression grew dark, "What could you possibly…"

Amara stepped to the side revealing a large black cauldron. Thor gazed intensely at the dark object, feeling its evil power.

"I do not understand." He finally declared.

Amara's throat tightened, but she dare not weaken herself in his presence. She turned to the cauldron, calling loud and clear, "I summon you, Jane Foster."

Thor was physically jolted by her words; he stared in disbelief as the cauldron began to bubble. Jane's apparition rose slowly from the boil, looking about in confusion, "Mistress?"

Amara ignored her, moving to stand before Thor. "I owe it to you. You promised to come back for her. I will help you fulfill that promise."

Thor looked down at Amara, his mouth opening and closing, he had no words.

"I will leave you." Amara said coldly, walking past him.

Thor turned his eyes to the apparition that hovered above the bubbling elixir. "Jane, is it really you?"

The shade was gaunt and pale, her face screwed up with confusion. Not like the Jane he remembered.

"I do not know your face, sir." Jane spoke plainly.

Thor paused, "You do not know me?"

Amara stopped dead in her tracks, whirling around to face the shade, "What do you mean you do not know him?"

Jane stared in terror at her mistress, "I do not know him, Mistress. I swear it."

Amara snapped at Thor, "Is this the woman you love?"

Thor could not take his eyes off of the anxious apparition, "She is gone, Amara. Lost forever to me."

Amara could not stand to hear anymore, with a flick of the wrist she dismissed Jane back into the Well, her eyes burning with tears. She had ruined everything. Thunder rumbled overhead and fat droplets of rain began to fall. Amara stared blankly into the cauldron, "I wanted to help. Your love for her was pure, I do not understand it but I was compelled to honor it. Forgive me, Thor. I was incapable."

Suddenly Thor understood. She had meant it as a gift, a chance for him to bid his love farewell. Her tenderness was heartbreaking in its selflessness. Thor gently grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him. Her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Amara, dearest, do not despair. You did not fail me."

Her voice was like that of a scolded child, "But she did not know you."

Thor embraced her roughly, holding her fast to his chest. He kissed the crown of her head softly, "She did not know me because I have forgotten her."

Amara grew frightfully still in his arms. Thor brushed his finger over her proud jaw, looking into her stormy blue eyes. "My time with Jane has passed and it passed all too quickly. But I am no stranger to death, life and the heart must go on."

Amara wanted to melt into his arms; she rested her cheek on the smooth breastplate of his armor. She could hear his heart beating deep in his chest. She tried to retreat, but he held her fast, "Do not go. I could not bear it."

Amara glanced up in confusion. Thor stared hard at her for a moment, before covering her mouth with his. Amara gasped in shock and Thor saw his opportunity, his tongue darting over her lips. Thunder clapped overhead. Amara moaned softly, allowing her eyes to flutter shut, her arms snaking around his neck. Not breaking the kiss, Thor scooped Amara off the ground, reaching the door of the mausoleum in three long strides. His shoulder bumped against the door. Amara smiled against his lips, laughing, "It's locked."

Thor grinned and planted a string of soft kisses from her delicate jaw, all the way down her neck, "Well then open it."

His whisper was low and full of delicious intent. Amara wriggled out of his arms, standing before the door. She had installed a complex lock since her arrival; changing forms so often had become exhausting. Thor pressed his body against hers, his chest warm on her shoulders. She felt his large hands upon her hips; her dress was so soaked she may as well have not been wearing anything at all. The feeling was so intoxicating that Amara nearly forgot how to open her own door. Thor grabbed hold of her the moment the door was open. He swung her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. Her back was pressed hard against the slick, black granite of the walls, Thor's body hot and eager against hers. Amara's hands wandered wantonly over his chest and abdomen, her fingers playing with his hair. Thor kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth and ravaging her neck. His hand smoothed over her thigh, hoisting one of her legs over his hip. Amara suddenly felt a familiar cold presence; she opened her eyes to the comical sight of a very baffled Phillip. Amara cleared her throat, pushing against Thor's chest.

Thor stared at her, his breath fast and heavy, "What is it, Amara?"

Amara cut her eyes to Phillip.

Thor turned to face the ghost, his mouth twisting into an expression of utmost confusion. "What am I seeing?"

Amara slid out from under Thor's weight, "This is Phillip." She smiled shyly gesturing to the sweet old ghost. "Don't worry, he's dead."

Thor raised an eyebrow, still catching his breath.

Amara blushed, "It gets lonely, so I started opening the mausoleum to the spirits. Phillip is a friend, he visits often." Amara smiled at the ghost.

Phillip nodded his regards to Thor, the kindest of smiles on his face.

"Excuse us, Phillip." Amara giggled, grabbing Thor's hand.

"Spirits wander through your house?" Thor was flummoxed.

"Not through my house, just the mausoleum. Sometimes a spirit or two will help me with moving things." Amara continued to wind down the spiraling staircase, aware of all the eyes that were on her and Thor, "It's like having a bunch of quiet, friendly neighbors."

Another intricate door waited at the end of the stairwell, this one swung open at the lightest push. Amara hurried Thor inside allowing the door to bang shut behind them. Amara grinned; the mischief of it all was exciting. She held her arms out in gesture to the cavernous foyer, "No more ghosts. I promise."

"Good." Thor opened his arms to her and Amara settled into his embrace as if she had been there a thousand times. Thor kissed her forehead, gently rocking her body against his. "Do you want to know something, Amara?"

She hummed absently, distracted by his hands gripping her waist.

"I have wanted to hold you this way since you attacked me in the jewelry store that night."

Amara laughed, "Is that so?"

Thor nuzzled her neck tenderly, "I swear it. The minute you threw me into that wall with your bolt, I knew we were connected."

Amara turned to face him, a wicked smile on her lips. "I hated you, son of Odin."

"No you didn't." Thor whispered, kissing her softly.

Amara closed her eyes, not wanting to speak anymore. Once again the ardor returned, tenderness burned away to passion. Panting between feverish kisses, Amara grabbed Thor's shoulders leading him to her chamber. It did not take long for Thor to realize her target,

"Wicked lass." He chided seductively, grabbing Amara by the waist and swinging her over his shoulder. Amara shrieked with delight and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, trying to tug it over his head. Thor playfully tossed her onto her bed, slipping his shirt off as she tried to repress her giggles. Amara gazed in wonder at his beauty; the son of Odin was a masterpiece. He lay beside her propped up on one arm, the other held her tightly about the waist. Amara could see the lust in his eyes, but his hands and lips were gentle. She arched her back in agonizing pleasure; his slowness was perfect and infuriating. A smile curved on Thor's lips, he knew exactly what he was doing. For a moment their eyes met, the silent question passed between them. Amara felt the silky silver dress slip away. Thor felt it too. He groaned deep in the back of his throat, kissing her deeply as he rolled on top of her. Outside the storm raged, lightning brilliantly illuminating the sky.

**Phoneix, Arizona. 11:45 pm Central Time...**

Lauren hugged her jacket tightly around her; the evening air chilled her to the bone. She glanced anxiously up at the night sky, it was clear and dotted with stars, but it was also empty. Lauren flipped through Dr. Foster's notes. This didn't make any sense, this was the perfect place. The date and time were exact, what had happened? Lauren's breath came in short gasps, realizing something was wrong. She whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes. What if this didn't work?

"Lauren?" A familiar voice ventured.

Lauren wheeled around, her eyes searching his sea-green orbs.

"Loki?" She choked, the tears falling freely. He ran to her and threw his arms about her, kissing the tears away from her cheeks.

"It's okay, my love. I'm here. You did it."

Lauren laughed and looked into his smiling face, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head in his shoulder.

"Come on, Lauren. Let's go." Loki slid his fingers through Lauren's, pressing a tender kiss to her temple and, in comfortable silence, the pair walked away together across the empty field.


	13. Chapter 13 A Lover's Embrace

_Hello again, readers! I know it's been a long, long time and for that I am deeply sorry. Life got a little crazy, writers block ran rampant, but I'm back and ready to carry on!_

__**"I saw you and I fell in love and you smiled because you knew." - William Shakespeare**

Thor's eyes opened slowly to an unfamiliar bedchamber. For a moment, he could not remember where he was, but then the sweet memories of the night's pleasures flooded back. Thor rolled over onto his back, stretching languidly, a contented smile on his lips. He reached across the silken bed linens, searching for Amara's warm body. His outstretched hand found nothing. Thor sat up, scanning the bedchamber for his lover. She was nowhere to be found. Thor rolled out of bed, pulling his trousers up and tying them lazily, he was in no hurry this morning. He wandered the chambers, taking in his surroundings; so this is how his beloved lived. Each cavernous room was brimming with riches: jewels, artwork, electronics, even a Rolls Royce. How she managed to get that thing down the mausoleum's tight staircase was a mystery to him.

"Screw her! It's your wedding; you pick out what you like." Amara's voice rang out angrily. Thor peered around the corner; there was Amara clad in her silver dress cursing at an enormous plasma screen TV. He grinned as she changed the channel in disgust, snuggling into the cushions of the plush couch.

"Good morning, my love." Thor called out to her.

Amara smiled over her shoulder, "Good morning."

Thor seated himself beside her, planting a quick kiss on her forehead. Amara could not resist staring. His golden hair was mussed from sleep, his beard a little darker. Perfection.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She said, rising from her place on the couch.

Thor frowned, "I did not see a kitchen."

"That's because there isn't one." She teased strolling several paces away from the couch. "I'm thinking pancakes."

She cracked her knuckles, focusing hard on the air in front of her. The room was suddenly filled with the sweet scent of pancake batter and two plates stacked high with buttermilk pancakes materialized in her hand. Amara smiled mysteriously at Thor as he shook his head in wonder.

"There you go." She placed the plate in his hands, materializing two forks with her now free hand.

"They need syrup." She commentated, waving her fingers over the short stack. Out of nowhere a stream of thick golden syrup drizzled itself over the pancakes.

Thor chuckled, "You are a marvel, Amara."

She glowed under his praise.

"How did you do that?" Thor moaned through a mouthful of pancakes.

Amara shrugged, "I don't really know. One day I got hungry and really craved a steak. Next thing I knew a steak fell into my hands. I've had to work on things like plates and silverware."

Thor hummed his approval and quickly polished off the remaining pancakes. Amara waved away the phantom plates, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were sticky and sweet with syrup. The kiss became deeper and more urgent; Thor's hands grasped her thighs, pulling Amara to straddle him. Amara threaded his hair through her fingers, a breathy gasp slipped past her lips when he gently nipped her collarbone.

"Amara, darling, I must ask something of you." Thor whispered hotly in her ear. Amara groaned in frustration, rocking her pelvis against his. Why did he stop?

"Ask anything, Thor."

Thor nearly forgot what it was he wanted to say; she was driving him to madness with her hips. Thor promptly lifted her off his lap before his reason left him entirely.

"I want to talk to you about your..." Thor searched for the right words, "your collection."

Amara quirked an eyebrow, "My what?"

Thor sighed; this wasn't going to be easy, "Your jewels. That television." He gestured to the wall behind her.

Amara scowled at him.

Thor was determined. "These things don't belong to you. We need to return them."

Amara stood up, eyeing him angrily.

Thor suddenly felt small and afraid, "Just think about it."

He stood and kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry, my love, but I must go. Tony will be looking for me."

Amara gently blew into his ear, sliding her thigh between his legs. "Hurry back."

Thor's body shuddered, "I will, I promise."

**Meanwhile in Seattle...**

Loki chuckled, "You were never one for organization."

He and Lauren had spent the majority of their time home putting the studio apartment back together; that is, of course, after reiterating just how much they had been missing each other… in a variety of ways. Loki glanced at his Lauren; she raked her nails through her pink hair cursing at the avalanche of coke cans that spilled from her cupboard.

Loki shook one empty can after another, "Don't you ever really eat?"

Lauren chunked an armful of cans at him, "What do you think?"

Loki batted away the assault, laughing; she was a nutcase. But she was his nutcase. Hours of cleaning (with a few interruptions) left the pair exhausted. Lauren snuggled against Loki's shoulder as he lazily stroked her hair.

"We'll have to be careful." She said fearfully, "I'm sure that the moment Thor realizes you're gone, he'll be looking for you."

"Yes." Loki's voice was hard. He moved to his knees, grasping her hands and looking Lauren dead in the eye. "But we just have to exist quietly. I am no threat; Thor stripped my powers away on Asgard. I am merely mortal now."

Lauren gasped, "Loki, I'm so sorry."

Loki shook his head, a smile spreading on his sharp features, "No, Lauren. It is a great thing. Now we can be left alone, we can live our lives together."

They held each other tightly, kissing quickly and without inhibition. This was the chance they had been waiting for.

**Tony's Malibu villa, 2hours later...**

Thor shut the door quietly behind him, tiptoeing across the large foyer. Just a few more steps and…

"Where exactly have you been?"

Thor grimaced, turning on his heel to face a very perturbed Tony. "I went out."

"Well, I knew that." Tony crossed the room to look closely at his friend, "Where did you go? I actually went out looking for you!"

Thor lowered his eyes, ashamed of the worry he had caused his friend. But then he thought of Amara, her lovely legs wrapped around his… Thor grinned.

"Quit smiling like that, dude, it's freaking me out." Tony sighed, turning around to leave. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. Tony wheeled around to face Thor, realization spreading fast across his face.

"Oh. My. God."

Thor furrowed his brow, "What is it?"

Tony pointed an accusatory finger at Thor, "You saw the lightning woman, didn't you?"

Thor lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Oh God, Thor, what did you do?"

Thor's face went scarlet.

"Oh no, Thor, you didn't." Tony waited, Thor said nothing. "I can't believe you… I mean did you?" Tony thrusted his pelvis for emphasis. Thor cleared his throat, refusing to meet Tony's gaze.

"Thor!"

"It is not what you think…" Thor began.

"Oh really? Why don't you explain it for me?" Tony crossed his arms, scowling. Thor stood in stunned silence.

"That's what I thought." Tony sneered, "I'll hand it to you, man, she's something. But she's also a killer, a criminal…"

"Stop right there!" Thor boomed, "Yes, she has done wrong. But I know that her heart is good, she could have attacked me and she did not…" Thor took a deep breath, closing his eyes, praying for Odin the All-Father to give him strength. "We are connected, Tony."

"I bet you were." Tony's voice was dripping with mockery.

"Tony, please. This is important to me. Will you promise to just give her a chance?"

Tony stared hard at his fellow Avenger. Thor's eyes were those of a man in love. "You're really serious aren't you?"

Thor nodded slowly, "I do not expect you to understand right away, Tony. Just please, for my sake, give her a chance."

Tony sighed, but consented. "Ok, Thor."

Thor embraced his friend, beaming vibrantly, "Thank you, my friend."

Tony smiled in spite of himself; it was good to see the Asgardian so happy. "No problem, buddy."

The pair made their way to the kitchen for some coffee.

Tony grinned, "So how was she? Electrifying?"

"Tony, it would be a wise decision for you to not say another word."


	14. Chapter 14 Fast Cars, Fast Friends

_Greetings my lovely readers! Expect more chapters to be more regularly posted. As always, I would appreciate your feedback and comments. Let me know what your thoughts are, what you would like to see. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_

__**"Reflection is a flower of the mind, giving out wholesome fragrance; but revelry is the same flower, when rank and running to seed." - Desiderius Erasmus**

Agent Bonnett's boots rang out loudly in the hallway, agents scattering out of her path. They all knew it was best to avoid her when she was on a mission. Bonnett paused outside of the Director's office. She sighed; she really didn't want to go in there. Taking a deep breath and straightening her vest, she strode into the room.

Director Fury glanced up from his game of Solitaire, "Agent Bonnett? I thought you were going home this weekend."

"Delayed the trip." Bonnett clipped, handing a flash drive to Director Fury. "Please don't throw this one."

Fury quirked an eyebrow, pushing the device into the USB port. He scanned the drive's contents, his eye growing wider. "When did this happen?"

"2300 hours."

"Any casualties?"

"No. I don't think he was looking for trouble."

The declaration gave Director Fury pause, "Have we got eyes on him?"

"The satellites were on them until they reached the bus stop."

"The bus to where?"

"Seattle."

Director Fury rose from his seat, his tone hard.

"I want boys up there, I want to know where he is, what he's doing, who's with him."

Agent Bonnett nodded and made for the door.

"Agent Bonnett," Director Fury called. Bonnett halted.

"I need you to contact Thor."

**Outside of Tony's seaside villa...**

"I hate to question you, darling, but I'm not sure about this." Amara glared skeptically at the garish seaside villa.

Thor smiled playfully, "Tony promised to behave himself, and I trust you will do the same."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't know you." Thor retorted.

Amara wrapped her arms about his neck, planting a quick kiss on his nose, "For you, I'll tolerate your arrogant friend."

"Thank you, Amara." Thor smiled against her lips, kissing her slowly. For a moment they forgot the world, until someone cleared their throat loudly. Thor and Amara broke their embrace, Tony rolled his eyes.

"PDA, classy."

Thor smiled, squeezing Amara's shoulder encouragingly, "Tony, my friend, meet Amara. Amara, the infamous Tony Stark."

Tony extended his hand, not caring to conceal the distrust on his face. Amara smiled icily and took his hand gently.

"Tony," Thor began, "I want you to spend some quality time with Amara. Get to know each other."

Tony and Amara faced off, two big fish in one small pond.

"My pleasure." Tony said coldly.

"What do you have in mind?" Amara asked, just as vaguely.

"Going out on the town."

"Dancing?"

"And dinner."

"Can you keep up?"

"The question is, Amara, can you?"

Thor watched as the pair continued the rapid fire banter. It was a challenge. They both turned to face him; the field of combat had been set. Tony clapped Thor's shoulder, his eyes hard.

"Well Thor, we'll be seeing you."

Thor waved to them as they made for Tony's convertible, "Try to come home in one piece."

Amara and Tony said nothing. Thor watched them drive away, still smiling. Tony and Amara were so alike; he knew for certain they would be fine.

The drive was awkward, to say the least. Tony glanced over at his passenger. She glared out the window, the AC gently moving her lovely blond hair. This Amara, she was a beauty; he couldn't blame Thor for being so smitten. But Tony knew better.

"So, you gonna mug me?"

Amara's jaw flexed, "No, Tony. I don't expect you to understand why I do what I do. But I expect that you will respect the fact that I am here as a favor to Thor and have no desire to prolong the evening."

Tony grinned, he was getting to her. "Fair enough."

Again, they proceeded in silence. The sound of bass beats echoed in the evening air, in the distance Amara could see bright colored lights flooding from the large windows of the House of Ares, an A-List nightclub on Sunset Strip.

She had to smile at the irony, "You know this place."

Tony stared ahead at the road, "No, but I figured you would appreciate the gesture."

Amara smiled. He was witty; she had to give the jackass that.

"You know, it's not my fault."

"What isn't?"

Amara sighed; she reminded herself that she was doing this for Thor, "I have several gods living inside me…"

Tony cut his eyes over to her, his expression giving her the okay to press on.

"When Olympus fell my father, Zeus, created me to house the essences of the gods. All of them live inside me."

"Like a split personality?" Tony was intrigued.

"Not quite, I can control it. It all depends on the situation, I change forms or channel essences based on what I want. But some impulses are stronger than others." Amara choked on the words, she would never admit this to anyone, but she didn't like that she had killed or stole; she just couldn't help it.

"My other father, Hades, he was the God of the Underworld and ruler of the Earth's buried treasures. When I saw those jewels, I felt as though they belonged to me. I didn't expect things to go as far as they did…"

Tony interrupted her, "Hey, everyone makes mistakes."

The car rolled to a stop in front of the club, the pair got out quietly. Tony threw his keys to a valet.

He could see the tears shining in Amara's eyes. "Forget about it. You're a grown woman; you don't have to explain yourself to me. Let's just eat."

Tony surprised himself. Why was he feeling sorry for her? Amara's form changed, her hair curled wantonly and her silver gown gave way to a revealing purple cocktail dress.

Tony looked her over, "Who is this?"

Amara smiled mischievously, "Dionysus, the God of Revelry."

Tony grinned. He had to hand it to Thor; the Asgardian could sure pick them. Tony offered Amara his arm; she took it with a smile. Tony was resolved; he had in fact, against his will, grown to like Amara.

**Seattle, Washington...**

Agent Bonnett peered from her vantage point inside the Starbucks. She never expected that surveying Loki would be so boring. Now he stood with his pink-haired accomplice, trying on funny hats at one of the booths in the marketplace. She had been on their trail since they left the apartment that morning. She had since learned that the woman's name was Lauren, they appeared to be lovers, and Loki had abandoned his battle armor for a Seattle Seahawks hoodie. She watched the couple laugh and kiss, Agent Bonnett smiled in spite of herself.

"Agent Bonnett, do you copy?"

Bonnett spoke softly into the headset, "I copy, Director."

"Your report."

Ashley smiled, "Target is on a date, no aggression so far."

"Any interesting conversation?"

Loki and Lauren left with their newly purchased Viking helmet.

"They are debating between Chinese or McDonald's for dinner."

**Later that night at Tony's villa...**

Thor was awakened by a loud crash and raucous laughter. He ran downstairs to see Tony and Amara snickering conspiratorially over a shattered lamp.

"Hey!" Tony called, a little too loudly. He was drunk. Before Thor could respond, Tony threw his arms about the god of thunder. His breath reeked of wine.

"I gotta hand it to you, man," Tony gestured to Amara, "What a woman. This girl… she's a bro now."

Tony left Thor to lean heavily against Amara, sloppily kissing her cheek, "I love you."

Amara patted Tony's shoulder, "Good night, Tony."

Tony grinned widely and staggered off to his room.

Thor stared after him, "By Odin, Amara, what did you do to him?"

Amara giggled, snuggling into Thor's arms, "He couldn't keep up."

Thor laughed heartily, sliding his hand to her waist and squeezing, "Seems you two will get along just fine."

"I think so too." Thor gently scooped her up and, again, Amara was lost in his kiss.


End file.
